A Passerby
by deikitty
Summary: A girl spots Matt and Mello in a park and observes them contentedly. Pretty random.


I half listened to the song playing on the radio, and unaware that I was even doing it, tapped my painted fingernails against my leg. I wasn't sure what song it was, I wasn't particularly interested and was therefore, not paying any attention. My sandy blonde hair blew in the breeze and fell in my eyes as we drove down the street. Sitting in the passenger seat, chin in my hand, i leaned on the what I supposed would be the sill of the open car window, and watched the people on the sidewalk. 'Everyone is so different here,' I thought. ' Nobody looks the same, all individuals. I like that.' I briefly contemplated the difference between the populous there and in my old town. I had moved a long time ago, four years to be exact, but I'd never stopped comparing the two places. I liked my new place of living much better. Friendly people (usually), good restaraunts, and it was _big_. Tall skyscrapers towered over me, the blocks were so long I'd forgotten how big a regular block was, and there was so much to do, I'd often lose my sense of time, and keep jumping from one thing to the next until I ran out of money, or suddenly realized how dark it was.

By the time I was done thinking about people and places, my sister and I had reached our destination. Or rather, I had reached mine. She was dropping me off at the mall downtown, and was going to pick me up there at six or seven. Until then, I was free to walk around wherever I liked. I began to walk down the streets I knew so well aimlessly, and listened to the noise. Cars, buses, idle chatter, music occasionally blaring from apartment windows. That was how I liked it. Loud and slightly obnoxious. To me it was kind of comforting knowing that the city never slept. Except on holidays. Then I guess was screwed.**( AN: you know it's true. lol)** I smiled at my little joke and let out a small giggle. I adjusted the unzipped hoodie I was wearing, but didn't need, and blew my hair out of my face as I walked further down the street, and stopped at a crosswalk. Too many cops around to jay-walk, and in a city that big, if you _did_ jay-walk, you were extremely likely to get hit by a car. I lazily crossed the street with the crowd to the grassy, and park-like square, filled with kiosks of all sorts, and people big and small. Mostly teenagers like myself though, I noted. I parked myself on the large, low stairs that descended into the ground slightly. I leaned on the step behind me, elbows propped upon it, and began to wonder the point of having stairs in the middle of a park that didn't even _go_ anywhere, when I was jerked out of my thoughts suddenly by the sight of two boys.

They were each easily a head taller than I was, both probably eighteen or nineteen years old. One was blonde, his hair a few shades lighter than mine, and the other's was dyed a bright ruby red, and both had a perfect sheen when they walked through patches of sunlight. "Wish my hair was like that," I muttered, looking down at my own slightly tangled hair that fell over my shoulder in a ponytail. I looked back up with surprise, as I saw the pair sit down at a bench across from my place on the stairs to nowhere. I took this oppourtunity to examine them with a pleased smile. The blonde was dressed in all black; a vest that was slightly too short and exposed some of the skin beneath, and leather pants that, though they seemed like they would be slightly uncomfortable to wear, looked really good on him as he continued to snap off pieces of his chocolate bar with his teeth. A red beaded rosary fell from around his neck and hung about midway down his slim torso. At the bottom hung a shiny silver cross. I then looked up at his face which I had, until then, neglected. A scar ran across the left half of his face, and bright blue eyes complemented his features. He had an air of athority about him, but seemed as though he _could_ be kind and gentle if he so choosed. Which somehow looked like it didn't happen very often. Satisfied with what I'd observed on that end of the spectrum, I turned my attention to the one with the magnificently dyed hair, who sat plaing a Nintendo DS, his fingers moving over the buttons with deft accuracy. His wardrobe was not as tight fitting as his companions, and was a little more colorful. He wore a striped, long-sleeved shirt, black and white in color, and what had to be on the Top Ten list of the most interesting pants I've ever seen, as they appeared to be made up of equal sections of denim that were then sewn together, forming what I decided to name, "Stacked Pants". My favorite part of the boys' ensemble though, were the orange-lensed goggles that sat atop his head of crayola red hair. They were had plastic silver frames that were pretty dull in comparison with his friends cross. I cought a glimpse of shimmering emerald eyes as he tossed his head to move the hair blocking his view.

"Matt," the blonde said suddenly.

"Hmm?" the other, who I now knew to be 'Matt', replied, not looking up from his game.

"Matt!"

" What?!" he replied still not looking up.

"Turn off your damn game and listen to me!"

"Alright, hold on a sec-," he began.

"Matt," the boy cut him off warningly. Matt turned off the DS imediately.

"What Mello?" Matt replied, giving his friend, Mello apparently, his attention.

"What time is it?" Matt let out a frustrated sigh, but smiled nonetheless and took out his phone to check the time for Mello.

"It's 2:27, why?"

"Just wondering." the blonde answered, looking at nothing again, just staring idley around the square with his glittering blue eyes. Matt pulled his DS from his pocket as sooon as he was sure that the other boy had nothing more to say, and resumed playing his game as though the exchange had never taken place. I smiled at the slightly dominant, but kind and relaxed, friendship in front of me and rose from my spot on the cement steps. I purposefully walked past the two as I crossed the grass, in search of something new to do, and smiled again as I walked by, unoticed by the pair I'd been, until just moments ago, observing relaxedly. Hitting the sidewalk again after winding my way through the people and stands of various sorts like a sloth (meaning rather slowly), I began to once again think about people, and realized that out of all the people I kind of knew, the teenagers I 'd left behind in the park, were the coolest individuals I'd ever known... kind of. And I hoped that someday we would meet again, and I might actually get to know them personally, instead of watching curiously from the sidelines as a passerby.


End file.
